


Soldier

by phoenixburncold



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Scene, Cybertron, Gen, SOLDIER - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold





	Soldier

“Optimus!” she cried, sparks bursting from her left shoulder as she did. Her left leg was useless, her right hand tried to staunch a severe wound to her torso. Her left arm was torn to shreds. The entire left side of herbody spat sparks and dripped energon as she tried to reach Optimus. The Autobot’s optics held mine even across the distance afterthe female Autobot called to him. “We need reinforcements,” she cried, falling to her right knee, “on the southwest side.” Optimus Prime came steadily forward. She panted slightly, trying to rise again but failing to. “I’m not sure how long we can hol– ”

Pain exploded through her chest before she fell forward, systems blinking out.

The female Autobot woke slowly. _Visual Systems Restoring._ She blinked as her vision cleared, showing her the roof of a building etched in Cybertronian markings. She moaned softly, turning her head to the side. Her left arm had been remade. Energon pumped into her systems from the lines in both her forearms.

“You did well soldier.” The female Autobot slowly turned her head to see Optimus Prime crouching before her.

“Thank you sir,” she managed.

“Your warning gave us enough time reinforce the side and push the Decepticons back.”

“Then we were victorious?”

Optimus smiled grimly. “Yes. In part to you.”

“Thank you Optimus.”

He nodded. “Now get some regeneration in. You’ve done your part for this battle.”

She blinked slowly before settling back into the regeneration cycle.


End file.
